


不可原谅

by TheWayIAmOn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Ron Weasley, M/M, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Ron Weasley, 强迫高潮, 羞辱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayIAmOn/pseuds/TheWayIAmOn
Summary: 当他们试图重建Hogwarts时，Draco被所有人接受了，除了Ron。Draco和Ron做了个约定：他有一个晚上来惩罚他，他可以做任何他想做的。那之后，他得原谅他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	不可原谅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unforgivable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446754) by [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan). 



> 注意看预警❗️  
> 原作用词太巧妙了我翻译不出来，喜欢可以看原作和给原作kudo😊

Ron认为，原谅Draco Malfoy的罪是Hermione在他们七年友谊中做过最令人勃然大怒的事。

某种意义上来说，他认为他应该预料到的。显然，为了让他们在秋天能够重回学校，而把他们的夏天用在重建Hogwarts上，对于他勤劳、理想主义的女朋友来说是远远不够的。她似乎把Slytherin们当做下一个需要被她从不公平中解救出来的受压迫群体。Ron翻了个白眼，抑制着不说出Draco他妈的Malfoy远不是一个家养小精灵；他不再热衷于和Hermione吵架了，现在他被允许亲吻她。

不是说他现在总是在热吻Hermione。重建Hogwarts是最优先的——每个人最关心的事。他从Harry身上理解到这一点；他知道Hogwarts对他最好的哥们而言意味着什么，而且Harry英雄情怀又开始泛滥。他不断地往各种地方施 _修复咒_ ，试图消除他因自己的名字带来破坏而产生的罪恶感。Hermione非常享受其中。她在教他们的帮手们一些古老或鲜为人知的咒语，她充满喜悦地施一些其他人甚至懒得学的魔法。战争完全没能消退她“为这个世界做一点好事”的热情。

Ron同意。他完全同意。他想要帮助修复Hogwarts；去抚平它的伤疤，帮助这个世界从被Voldemort统治的阴影中恢复。他不蠢，他知道在Hogwarts重建期间，巫师公众士气会一直增长，一直以来它是魔法和安全的骄傲向标——反正在Malfoy的小把戏前。

但他不能像其他人这样享受，不可以顺从这个主流的想法。大部分的DA成员回归去帮助重建Hogwarts，包括了Ron这个学年几乎所有的学生，Slytherin们离得远远的但其他学院的都回来了，学院间的区别一天一天消失。重建学校期间，趋势在转变，快乐和理想主义彻底影响了支持者的十几个学生。新的友谊正在形成而新的连结在产生。所有人都在走出战争，进入一个新的时代。

Ron不理解为什么他们可以这么快就向前看。看在上帝的份上，他妈妈依然几乎每天晚上都在哭泣。他本可以更好地享受自己，参加这次有重大意义的重建，如果Draco Malfoy没有在他父母被宣判无罪的两周后回来的话。

他一开始很焦虑；每次Harry想要靠近他的时候，他退缩地跑开，他的眼睛底下有青色的阴影。Malfoy比以前更苍白了，像是已经生活折磨坏了，消瘦而焦虑。他让Ron想起了一只被虐待的狗，以为会被伤害，从所有友好的手底下逃走。

这很奇怪。Ron做不到讥笑那个苍白、破碎的Malfoy；他只是咬紧牙关，像往常一样处理其它事情。幸亏Malfoy没有讥笑他。曾经吃饭时，他很安静，显然是试图不给自己带来任何关注，坐得离那些人群很远。

这样本来挺好。但之后Harry开始接触他了：和他说话，问他的观点。Ron质疑了他的同情心，但Harry只是说：“如果你见过Voldemort的样子，你会明白的。”Hermione支持他，说着“偏见总是不对的”并且他们都应该放下对Slytherin的偏见。

她不明白。Ron相当愿意放下他对Slytherin们的偏见。毕竟，这个学院没有试图杀了他。斯莱特林们大体上没有导致他哥哥残废，或导致Dumbledore的死亡。但，Ron也相当愿意把他的痛苦，他的讥讽和他复仇的渴望，留给某个特定的Slytherin。

Malfoy开始微笑得更多了，也敢坐在小组里。一段时间后他看起来不像是以为自己会被打或被诅咒的模样了，因为他没有遭遇比Ron的轻视更糟的事。他一感到安全后就开始说话。而且不只是说话，他做一些模仿、开一些糟糕品味的玩笑，同样地激怒和吸引别人。开心、积极的情绪和Malfoy的魅力很快让他能够回归人群。

更糟了。一天，Ron发现Malfoy和Hermione坐的很近，激烈地谈论着书的内容。即使Ron知道Hermione永远不会背叛他，但他还是充满了嫉妒。Hermione如此明快并且很感兴趣，大声说话；Malfoy也一样，他夸张的手势和她的很像，罗恩无法忍受他们的接触，尤其是他和Hermione的共同点越来越明显。甚至Harry也开始和Malfoy相处了。

最后一颗稻草在Malfoy回到Hogwarts的一个月后，在八月中旬那令Ron刺痛和易怒的炎热中到来。那个早上，全部十二个人集中到一起，谈论修复一个移动楼梯的事。到处都是笑声，试图从楼梯上摔下来或推某人下去带来一片杂乱。往常Malfoy都在最热闹的地方。然而，今天他安静沉思，沉默专注地施咒语。

让Ron很恶心的是，人们一个早上都在问他怎么了。 _谁他妈关心怎么了？_ 他想要吼叫。 _如果他想要保持安静，我们就不用听他说话了！_ 当Lavender用甜蜜蜜的语气问Malfoy她能帮什么忙时，Ron的拳头紧握起来。有些女孩真是善变。

Malfoy抬头看她。他蜷缩地坐在一个台阶上，看起来卑微又紧张。终于他露出一个小小的微笑，从口袋里拿出一封信。

“我收到了一封来自Goyle的信。”

“他还好吗？”Neville问。Ron盯着面前的石头，难以置信地呆住了。

“我——我想是的。”Malfoy说，他蜷缩着，看起来卑微而苦恼。“不过他很不愉快。他明年想回Hogwarts，但他很确定所有人都会厌恶他。”

他周围的女孩们温柔地安慰，而男孩们同情了起来，Ron翻着白眼想为什么没有任何人记得Buckbeak事件。Malfoy很显然是想先发制人，引起他新朋友们对Goyle的同情心。他现在咬着他的下嘴唇，透过刘海用他那双焦虑的大眼睛看着所有人。Ron怒视着，他的整个身体因为那个眼神变得又刺痛又燥热。 _Merlin啊，Malfoy真烦。_

一如既往，没有任何人和他想的一样。Dean坐在Malfoy边上，脸上露出担忧的表情；Neville拍着他的肩膀。Hannah充满同情地说：“噢，没关系的Draco，真的。你一定得回信告诉他，他会被接受的。我们都知道这有多艰难，而且他的父亲已经是他们中的一员——”

Malfoy试探性地笑了一下。Ron看到Malfoy那种勇敢的、“我被疯了的鹰头马身有翅兽攻击了但我还能在教室里”的微笑时，他几乎要发火。他紧闭嘴唇，保持控制。“我已经告诉他你们都对我很友好，但是——”他急促地吞咽了一下，“这很难。我们在这儿做了那样糟糕的事，再回来——”

“不是的！”Hermione粗暴地插话。

Ron充满希望地看着她。那个晚上Hermione在有求必应屋看到Goyle了，也许她会阻止这种过于宽容的潮流。

在经历这一切后，他应该更明白的。

“Draco，你在这儿没做过什么糟糕的事。”Hermione说，“是 _Voldemort_ 借着你干的。没有什么事你能——”

来了。在这个最新的义愤填膺中，Ron终于失去了理智。Hermione怎么 _敢_ ——那个被他的同类伤害的Hermione，那个被Malfoy狠狠侮辱过的Hermione，她这么残忍， _他的女朋友_ ——向Malfoy表示原谅？她怎么敢原谅？

“什么？”Ron嗓音低沉，声音因为愤怒而扭曲，击穿了空气，在石头上发出回响，响彻在霍格沃兹宣布着他的愤怒。“什么？你告诉他没有什么他能做的？你怎么能这样，Hermione？你不记得他是谁了？这是该死的 _Malfoy_ ，Hermione！”

所有人都沉默了，两个坏脾气有名的英雄一触即发，他们不敢动。但Ron没有像往常一样关注Hermione，他默默注意Malfoy瞪大的眼睛，一动不动，好像Malfoy突然忘记了房间里除了他还有别人。

Hermione用一个严厉而不赞成的眼神直直盯着Ron。“我很明白他是谁，而且我们需要一起干活。我没有忘记，Ron。我只是向前看了。”

“是啊。向前看。”Ron的声音嘶哑，几乎破裂。他感到完全被撕开了，他脆弱的宽容面具破裂开来，他的内心情感涌出，他的悲伤、愤怒、对复仇的渴望像一个没有壳的蜗牛。“所有人都向前看了。忘记了 _他_ 和像他这样的人干的事。”他指向Malfoy，面孔因为反感而扭曲。Malfoy没有回应；他一动不动坐着，依然抬头用他读不通的浅色眼睛凝视着Ron，好像他是复仇双生。

“你们都忘记了。但我们中的一些不能。”他的声音抬高直到变成吼叫，不止是对着Hermione，而是对着所有如此快乐、遗忘过去的人，他们如此轻易地从战争的黑暗中走出来，在阳光下微笑着。“我失去了我哥哥，Hermione，Fred——他被杀死了。”这个残忍的字眼从他嘴里挤出来，进入这个世界，“George一直以来都那么空虚，他已经——妈妈几乎不能从床上下来。我享受不起遗忘！但这个糟粕可以。为什么？他就是那个把他们带过来的人！”他怒吼，音量越来越高，像是一个神父在霍格沃兹的石头圣餐礼上宣讲火与硫磺一样响彻，“Bill这辈子都会留疤，而这是 _他的错_ ！他的父亲在Ginny十一岁时几乎杀了她！爸爸在对抗食死徒时被一条巨蛇咬了。我被这个卑劣的小雪貂 _毒杀_ 过，而你们站在这里告诉他不要感觉难过！”

Hermione哽住了。她深色的眼睛充满了矛盾的情感；她的眉毛因为茫然而皱起，她一瞬间因为同情而伸出手来。但她的下巴，向往常一样，依然坚定。她不会退让，Harry也不会。没有人再次谴责Malfoy；他们根本没有在看Malfoy。他们都在看他。

这是他一直想要的。但这根本不是他想要的。

Ron发出了一个狂怒的声音，像是一只被踩了尾巴的猫。他冲下楼梯，粗暴地推开所有人，每一个动作都因为无从发泄的愤怒而颤抖。他砰的一声关上沉重的木门，大步伐地走，考虑着要不要去飞一飞。这一次没有 _该死的_ Malfoy在他跟前也许会很不错，他作弊——

“Weasley！”

听到这个声音后Ron转身，本能地拿出来他的魔杖。他看到了Malfoy苍白的脸和暗淡的、读不透的眼睛。Malfoy没有拿出他的魔杖，他只是站在那里，手臂垂在两侧。

“你要做什么？”Ron喊道，气极了。

“听着，我——我知道你有理由对我生气——”

“哈！”Ron不屑地说。“多伟大啊，Malfoy！承认我有理由讨厌你，因为你差点杀了我！他们说你变了，我不信，但是——”

“我和你做个约定。”Malfoy的声音紧绷着但是很坚定，像是一张被一双颤抖紧张的手扭成绳子的床单。

“什么约定？”Ron冷笑，感觉他的脸红得更过分了。Malfoy想得真他妈好：认为用一个“约定”，就可以从这一切中脱身，让人们忘记他做过的事。 _就算这对Wizengamot们管用，不代表对我也有用。如果你是要给我钱，我敢肯定——_

“一个晚上，”Malfoy说，“你可以有一个晚上对我做任何你想做的事——你可以为我对你做的任何事情复仇。我不会抱怨，也不会试着阻止你。你不能杀我，不能做任何有终生影响的事，但其它任何的……都行。我不会告诉任何人发生了什么。”他抬起来他的下巴，直视Ron的眼睛。“但如果我们这么做了——如果你这么做，你要发誓你会原谅我。别再讨厌我，别再嘲笑我，别再那么对我。一个晚上，就这样。不能再多了。”

“你以为我信你不会告诉任何人？你一定当我是傻子，Slytherin。”

他看到Malfoy的灰色眼睛因为意识到他同意了而微微瞪大，他自己也因此惊讶了。没有一点思考，没有一点争论。他甚至没有想过拒绝这么做。

Malfoy清清喉咙，紧张地抖了抖，像是在给自己鼓劲。“我会立一个牢不可破咒。”

“我们不会有任何连结。”Ron知道他不该这么做，他知道。但是有一个机会再现Malfoy说这些话时的颤抖，这个机会难以放弃。“我们不用，而如果你泄露秘密我会来找你。你说话算话？”他保持他的声音严厉而坚定，像是Bill工作时那样。

“算—算话。”

“很好。八点在这儿见我。”

他没有给Malfoy机会去回答，而是转身向门外走去。

几个小时后他离开了禁林。令人惊讶，力量让过往的恐惧没有了意义。

~*~

Ron来的很早，但没有Malfoy早。当他走进大堂，Malfoy已经在那儿了，眼睛睁得大大的，充满焦虑。他汗湿的表情清楚地证明，他知道马上要面对一个残酷的惩罚。

Ron很愿意打赌他根本想不到会发生什么。

“Malfoy。很高兴看到你终于有一次没有退缩。”

“Weasley，”他说，“所以你的打算是？”

Ron缓缓地笑起来。“你觉得我会告诉你？”他因Malfoy的天真而摇头。“也许你不知道在Voldemort之后入学Hogwarts的学生里，我是最好的棋手。现在你知道了。”

Malfoy没有嘲弄Ron的自夸。他根本什么都没说。

“我们会在有求必应室里做这个。”Ron说，满意地看到了Malfoy的退缩。他想知道这个男孩在厉火之后还有没有去过那里。“我认为很合适，因为它见证了你的罪过。其中的某些。”

Malfoy点头，他的呼吸急促而微弱，但他没有动。

“带路吧。”Malfoy因为他的话猛地一颤。最后还是踏上了石地板，像是一个走向审判日的人。

好吧，实际上……

Ron在他身后几步，看着他走路时的每一个动作。他可以看到Malfoy的焦虑，他强忍着回头欲望时微小的抽搐。Ron微笑着，为自己庆贺。他背对着Ron一直走到七楼，这一定是在折磨撕碎他的神经。

当他们到了那儿后，Ron伸出手触碰Malfoy的手臂让他停下。

他的畏缩填满了他的胃，开始缓慢燃烧。

魁地奇战略制定教会了Ron确认地点的重要性，要确定所有东西准备就绪。所以他今天早些时候来了有求必应屋，确保它能够提供所有他需要用来给Malfoy上一堂课的东西。

他来回走了三趟。“我需要之前的那个惩罚室…我需要之前的那个惩罚室……我需要之前的惩罚室。”

他确保Malfoy可以听到他的咕哝。

这个门出现时很小，黑得像是要把走廊里所有的光都吸进去。Malfoy盯着它看，苍白的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起。

“你先。”Ron冷笑地说。

Malfoy读不透的表情因此动摇了，但他遵从了。Ron看着他走过，明显是自我保护起来，推开了门。Ron紧紧跟着，想要抓住他对这个房间的每一个细微反应。Malfoy持续上涨的恐惧很令人享受，如果今晚是他唯一的机会，他不能错过任何东西。

门对面的房间另一边是一个巨大的黑色壁炉，燃烧着钻石一样的火焰。很幸运它们也还在那儿；房间很空，有着很高的天花板，但甚至没有一个地毯。

在左边，紧靠着墙，是一张有着四根帷柱的大号床，用和这里其它东西一样的黑色木头做成。Ron预先安排的时候它还没有在这里，但这没有关系。Malfoy似乎没有注意到，他的注意力完全被Ron _已经_ 设计好的东西吸引住了。

门和壁炉中间有一个加厚软垫的紫色小沙发，尽管相当不协调，但Malfoy完全忽视它了。因为两边的黑色、独立式的书架，摆满了酷刑的工具：一个闪着阴森的光的银色手铐；一个鞭子盘曲着像一只准备攻击的眼镜蛇；一把Ron自己带来的小小的尖刀。一张很高的桌子在书架的边上。

Ron的声音把Malfoy从他的恍惚状态中叫醒。他因此急促转身，眼睛因为突如其来的恐惧而扩张。“把你的魔杖给我。现在。”

Malfoy目瞪口呆地凝视他，没有动。Ron想知道他还动不动得了。

“你会拿回来的。”他带着一个愉快的微笑说，“我保证。”

他的笑容似乎没有让Malfoy信任他。Malfoy小心翼翼地站着，一点点移动像是准备攻击。Ron让自己看起来非常无畏。Malfoy什么也不会做的。

他是对的：几秒钟以后，Malfoy细微地哆嗦了一下，放弃了，伸手拿出他的魔杖，把他放在Ron伸出的手上。他吞咽了一下，他金色的眉毛焦虑地深深皱起，他看着Ron的大手紧紧抓住他的魔杖。没必要去把他装进口袋里，把它保持在Malfoy的视线里更能令人满足，让他知道里自己离自由有多近，以此戏弄他。当力量的象征靠近时，无助感变得更加糟糕，它因Ron架子上的所有设备——所有他会用来惩罚的——持续嘲弄着他。

“所以，我有一个晚上。就这样，然后我同意了原谅你。”Ron说，“如果我只有一晚上让你为你做过的事付出代价，我最好惩罚你 _所有_ 的罪。不是支持Voldemort，Wizengamot已经因为你接受黑魔标记而惩罚你了，而是其它的——其它恶意的事情，你对我，对我的家人，对Harry和Hermione做过的——你要为它们所有付出代价。”

他结束他的小演讲时，Malfoy又哆嗦了一下。

“让我们从你最常见的问题开始，好吗？”Ron从容不迫地停顿，但Malfoy什么也没说，“我指出言侮辱人，假如你不明白的话。你一直都是一个糟透了的粗鲁小混蛋，侮辱所有不符合你可悲的、势利理想的人。我，Hermione，Harry，Neville，Hagrid……所以今晚，你不准说话。一句话都不行。”另一个从容不迫的停顿。“如果你说了，我会塞住你的嘴。”

Malfoy抽动地微微点头。

“很好。现在：脱衣服。”

Malfoy的表情值得一切为说出那些话而做出的努力。他的面部松弛下来，嘴巴因为震惊而张大。Ron只是冷冷地笑了一下，知道Malfoy没意料到他会走这么一条路。但实际上，他怎么会错失这个撕碎Malfoy尊严的机会呢？而且，这会让其它的惩罚 _更有_ 效果。

看出来Ron没有改变主意的想法后，Malfoy用他苍白的细长手指开始解他长袍的系扣。他没有别的选择，只能听从；他不知道会发生什么，也没有办法为自己辩护。Ron站在一旁看着他，蓝色的眼睛捕捉长袍的每一次滑落，每一块新露出来的苍白肌肤。Malfoy红透了，动作很笨拙。他尴尬地踏出他的长裤，只穿着内裤站着。他看起来很冷，他的乳头迅速勃起，他的两只脚不停在寒冷、光秃的地面上移动。

看到Malfoy光裸的脚有一种奇怪的脆弱感。

但这种脆弱感远远不够。所以Ron急躁地指向他的内裤。“你想让惩罚更严厉？我叫你脱衣服！”

Malfoy咬着下嘴唇，他的手缓慢地移动到他的腰带，他的指尖徘徊了一会，深吸一口气然后拉了下来。他的裤子落在他脚周边，平坦的布料像小小的蓝色水涡，让他完全赤裸地暴露在Ron残酷的眼神之下。Ron，身穿他最昂贵的深蓝色长袍，健壮的手臂交叉着，感觉自己像一个国王，面对着一个奴隶：一个瘦小苍白的奴隶，双手不安摆动，显然很想要遮住自己的身体。

“让我们看看你下一个罪，”Ron冷淡地说，“那就是你该死的烦人爱好，在魔药课上给我和Harry丢东西。”他向前走，开始慢慢绕着Malfoy走，眼睛打量着。Ron这样做时，Malfoy赤裸而颤抖着，没有移动。他的一动不动让Ron想起一些被猫头鹰抓起前的小动物。

Malfoy还是很瘦，尽管从回到Hogwarts以来他已经添上些体重了。他的肩膀还是很宽，肌肉在柔软的肌肤下因为Ron的注视而紧张，变得清晰可见。但Ron想的只有Malfoy比他瘦小多少。他不矮，但他的态度通常让他们之间的身高差距缩小了。现在这些全没了。马尔福看起来非常脆弱。Ron很满足他守门员的肌肉，这和一个找球手的体格相比起来很好。

Ron走路的轨迹一圈圈变小。现在他说话时，只离Malfoy一步之遥。

“你真的不应该丢东西的。不是所有的你丢过来的昆虫都是死的，你知道吗。”Ron突然伸出手，用力掐住Malfoy，引他抽了口气。他退回来继续走动，因Malfoy肩膀上新的红痕而享受。“它们咬了我们。很利。”他又掐了Malfoy，这次是在大腿上。“我希望你有感到抱歉。”他继续走着，掐着Malfoy的皮肤，在到处留下小小的红印。Malfoy设法镇定下来，停止喘息，现在他知道他要迎接什么了。Ron不会允许这样的。他看了看Malfoy圆润、苍白的屁股，在柔软的下侧狠狠掐了一下。Malfoy猛地跳了一下，发出了一声细微的、被吞咽回去的呻吟。Ron得意地笑了，后退。

“你偷了Neville的记忆球。”Ron静站在Malfoy面前。他从容不迫地靠近那个更瘦小的男孩，侵犯他的私人空间，用他的身高迫使Malfoy抬起头来看他的眼睛。“你总是拿走不属于你的东西。”

听到Ron的语气，Malfoy很快地说，单词以一种被吓到的速度从他嘴里吐出来。“我没有在追Granger，你知道的。我发誓。她也从来不想要我——如果我做任何尝试她会再扇我——的。”他结结巴巴地停下来，看到了Ron的表情：阴郁而动怒，但还在控制之中。Malfoy哆嗦了，Ron很想知道他生气时他是不是在想他那混蛋父亲。

“我告诉过你别说话。”

Malfoy的眼睛瞪大了，他发出了一个哽咽的抽气声。“我很抱歉！我不会再这么做了，我只是忘记了。”

不顾Malfoy恐惧的道歉带给他的激动，Ron说：“我警告过你，如果你说话会发生什么。现在我得塞住你的嘴。”

因为这话，Malfoy的身体开始颤抖。只是一个轻微的颤抖。几乎不可察，但它足够有趣。他真的要为自己做过的所有事而付出代价。Ron走向那个黑色的柜子，捡起一条又长又薄的布。Malfoy在他拿着布靠近时看了他一眼。接着，像是他无法控制自己，脱口而出：“Weasley，别——”

“别说话。”Ron嘶嘶说，“张开你的嘴，Malfoy。”

过了好几秒，但他还是照做了。Ron把布随意塞进了他的嘴里，刻意地很粗鲁，接着他又开始绕Malfoy转了一圈，最后把末端在他的脑袋后面系住。这个黑色的口塞很紧；当Ron再一次面对着Malfoy时，他看见它在从Malfoy嘴里出来的地方扯着Malfoy的嘴唇。

Ron可以想到Malfoy现在一定很恐惧。纯血巫师是会打架的；他还能记得他们的父亲在丽痕书店，那时他就看出来了。但对于那些使用咒语的来说，语言总是致命地重要。被塞住嘴意味着失去一种力量，比手铐能够夺走的更基础。没有他的命令Malfoy一句话也不能说，也得做一切Ron命令他做的事，他意识到这样的力量。为Malfoy感到耻辱，他那么漂亮，那双受惊的灰色眼睛在他的口塞上面。

“我刚刚在说什么？”他说，沉思着，“噢，对了。你，Malfoy，有一种糟糕的习惯，拿走不属于你的东西。唯一能让你为之付出代价的就是让你放弃的确属于你的东西。”Ron轻微吸了口气，几乎不敢相信自己在做什么，他伸出手碰了Malfoy的双球。他用右手抓着，掂量着，渴望地看着Malfoy的脸。茫然的震惊，还有随之而来的恐惧让奶油色的皮肤变得苍白……Ron的手指收紧了。

“问题是，现在没有东西是真正属于你的。现在都属于我。”他的眼神在Malfoy苍白的身体上游走，在他看到Malfoy浅色毛发中的老二时停下。他用手指在Malfoy的球上打转，像玩一个高级的玩具一样玩它们。

Malfoy的阴茎抽动了。

Ron带着一个欣喜又得意的笑抽回手，看着Malfoy因羞耻闭上眼睛，滚烫的红晕把他的脸颊烧成粉色。

“有趣。好，让我们说到最本质的。三年级时你装作手臂受伤了，明显是来报复Hagrid和Buckbeak，因为你让自己难堪了，魔药课你让Snape叫我和Harry做你的工作。包括切你的植物药材。”

Malfoy现在看起来有点怀疑了，在尴尬和恐惧之间。Ron没有责怪他：当他计划这个的时候，他很惊讶他全然记得Malfoy每一年里干过的好事。即使他回忆的时候感到一些尴尬，但这可以带来一个精彩的时刻，所以Ron认为值得。他马上就可以让Malfoy自鸣得意的脸上怀疑的表情消失了。

他走向架子，拿起了那把小刀。它的锋利令人不悦，已经做好准备了。然后他拿起了他今天下午切的六根桦条。

“我决定用这个让你付出代价，你要帮我剥这个。”它把刀和桦条递给Malfoy，等他明白。

当他明白后，他的头猛地抬起来，恐惧地盯着Ron，摇头并且试图透过口塞说话。Ron用力地扇了他的脸。

Malfoy蹒跚了一下，差点跌倒。

“你已经同意做任何事情我要求你的事了。所以你要信守承诺，剥这些桦条。动作快点。在桌子上。”

Malfoy盯着他，喉咙滚动。最终遵从了；他挪到桌子旁，开始一个接一个剥那些桦条。他低着头，全神贯注工作；但他肌肉的紧绷，以至于他让的背部急剧的颤抖，这些讲述着它们自己的故事。为他自己的惩罚做准备是在撕裂摧毁他的神经。Ron毫不松懈的凝视也在雪上加霜。

他令人意外地很快完成了，尤其考虑到他的手颤抖得有多么剧烈。他完成后把桦条放在桌子上，Ron很快地开口。

“很好。待在那儿，Malfoy。把你的手放在桌子上，趴下 _别动_ 。”

Malfoy照做了。他的颤抖更剧烈了，他的两只脚不停改变位置，像是很渴望逃跑。他高高的、苍白的臀部在壁炉的光下极度诱人。

Ron解开了口塞，从他嘴里拖了出来。如果Malfoy此刻不能被听清那就没意思了。

他拾起桦条，挑选了一根鞭子一样的，挥下来在Malfoy没有瑕疵的臀部发出 _破裂声_ 。

Malfoy发出了一个高声的喊叫，跳起来本能地远离打击。Ron把他带着雀斑的大手放在他的肩膀上，感受在他的紧握下肩膀的收缩，开始加深那条红痕。

_Merlin_ 。汹涌的力量让Ron感到飘飘然。Malfoy不久就开始哭喊，小声的哀嚎只是鼓励了Ron。他不停打他，爱上了当桦条挥下来、拍打在Malfoy臀部时他的畏缩和他紧紧抓着他时他的扭动，他哀嚎、哭泣，眼泪流了下来。Malfoy的无助肉眼可见。

“你一直装作你比我们更好，”Ron一边打一边哼哼地说，“因为你是纯血或者你很富有……你是一个级长或者特殊行动调查组的一员。这些都不能代表什么，你明白吗？你是个糟粕，Malfoy，你得承认。”

Malfoy几乎没有听到了他的话，当Ron换了一边继续打他时他发出了一声小小的呻吟。

“你听见我的话了吗，Malfoy？”Ron要求，“你是个人渣。我比你要好。我们都比你要好。”他又打了他一下，“说。”再一次。“快点！我要听你这么说。这是你恢复名誉的一部分，雪貂：接受你什么也不是。”Ron把桦条再一次挥下，打在Malfoy滚烫、通红的臀部上，然后他崩溃了。

“我什么也不是。”

“什么？”

“我什么也不是。我什么也不是！”Malfoy用一种哽咽的声音呻吟出声。“你比我好，我同意，真的！”

Ron惊讶的停了下来。他没有想到Malfoy这么快就同意了。他记起那个“美妙的弹跳雪貂”事件：Malfoy被一次又一次撞到石头上，但除了畏缩之外什么也没做。

_也许我只是让他投降了。_

Ron感觉到一种奇怪的兴奋感颤抖过他的胸口，混合着模糊的内疚。

他又把桦条放在桌子上，结束了这个惩罚。他剧烈地喘息着，汗水在他手上闪闪发光，他从架子上拿下另一个新的东西，开始处理它。

Malfoy又重新站起来了，畏缩着伸手碰他的屁股。“哦，不行。”Ron平静地说，听到他的声音中有一种不怀好意的喜悦：他听起来——甚至对于他自己来说——像是Fred和George在他们更不怀好意的时刻。“再趴下来，Malfoy。你得为你在魁地奇里的每一次作弊付出代价——每一次你试图伤害我们的队员，或者对Hooch撒谎。你要学会在骑扫帚时诚实。”

带着一个下流的笑，他拿出一根润滑过的木头阴茎。它在反光，被涂满了油，有一个坚固的把手，可以让Ron抓着控制它。Malfoy看到它后眼睛睁大了，在桌子上胡乱抓着像是要寻求帮助。“Weasley——不要——”

“现在别让我再把你的嘴塞住，Malfoy。”Ron给了他知道严厉的眼神。“趴下来。”

Malfoy照做了，把他可怜的，被惩罚过的臀部暴露在Ron的审阅下。他的手抚摸过一边臀瓣，留下一抹油，他听到一个痛苦的嘶嘶声得意地笑出来。然后他分开了Malfoy的臀瓣，暴露出那个褶皱的粉色小洞。

他走向一边，这样就算在他做这些时也可以看着Malfoy的脸。他微微地推挤着Malfoy的洞，用一种不应有的亲昵按抚着，这让Malfoy的肩膀保护性地向前绷起。他垂下他的头，脸更红了。

Malfoy的穴口一张开，Ron就用假阴茎顶着他。他强迫那个东西进入Malfoy里面，让他在这个坚硬的木头长条进得更深时伸展。他看着那里皮肤变得惨白又通红起来，看着它因为闯入的东西挤开，最终撑开了。抽出假阴茎时他看到了一点血迹，但只是更深地推了进去。

但，比这更好的是看Malfoy的脸。看他的额头皱起，整张脸又因为痛苦扭曲；看他咬着下嘴唇并且尝试放松；看他通红的脸、湿润的眼睛，嘴唇撅起像是不愿意发出一点疼痛的信号。

“对我诚实一点，Malfoy。”Ron吼叫着说，“这是今天的一堂课，你在为所有的谎言和欺骗付出代价。所以诚实一点。我敢肯定如果你闭上眼睛，我会让你用一种完全不同的方式偿还。”

这是最棒的，当Ron扭动着把假阴茎塞进去时，他的眼睛毫不动摇地注视着Malfoy的脸，拒绝给他一点隐私和空间去躲避。Malfoy被残忍地关在这个房间里，以这个令人羞耻的姿势，感受假阴茎在他身体里移动。Ron强迫他睁开他流泪的眼睛，他享受他每一个痛苦的啜泣。那个可怜的声音给他带来浑身的颤抖，甚至与他鞭打Malfoy时感到的一样；这是击溃，甚至更美好。

Ron的阴茎疼痛起来，很显然要进入下一个惩罚了。他用假阴茎最后抽动了一下，然后后退，然后让它牢牢地埋在Malfoy体内。Malfoy站起来的时候，那个把手在他的臀瓣间露出，Ron吞咽了一下。

“你知道下一项是什么吗？讨好那些混蛋。你就是个跪舔别人的家伙，现在你要舔我。”

他解开他的长袍，让他狰狞的阴茎站起来。Malfoy看着他，因为恐惧僵住了。“继续，Malfoy。跪下来，亲我的老二。”

Malfoy给了他一个复杂得难以形容的、狂怒的眼神；但现在他太害怕了，太胆怯了，除了顺从什么也做不了。他很轻易地跪了下来。然后，那以后，什么也没做；只是焦虑地盯着面前那根勃起的阴茎，呼吸，胸口因为稀薄、急促的喘息而起伏。

“嗯？”Ron尖锐地说。

他畏缩了一下，向前靠。他闭上了眼睛，然后在Ron的阴茎头部贴上不情愿的吻，显然是在鼓起勇气。他的金色脑袋在他的阴茎上的感觉，还有那些羞耻的、不情愿的吻让Ron更硬了，他想知道Malfoy是不是尝到了他前液的味道。

他开始轻吻Ron的柱身。然后做了个深呼吸，开始把Ron阴茎的头部吞进嘴里。

他相当清楚要怎么做；Ron想也许Pansy Parkinson为他做过好几次了。或者食死徒……Ron迅速地摆脱了把他比作一个食死徒的想法，继续专注于Malfoy火热的嘴巴和柔软的舌头包裹他的感觉，还有舌头突然的抽动拍打在他的柱身……。

Ron喘了口气，因为Malfoy跪在他面前不可思议、超出预料的火辣，血液叫嚣涌上他的耳朵，他的脸颊凹陷裹着他的阴茎。那个苍白、一动不动的脸，还有闭着的眼睛，看起来像一个不情愿的敬神者。但是双胞胎们总是说Malfoy们是邪恶的，崇拜着恶魔。

Ron记得恶魔似乎是红发的。

他快要到了，Malfoy看起来非常舒适。Ron抓住他的头，粗大的手指粗鲁缠绕在柔软的金发里；他开始用力戳刺，他看到Malfoy湿润的双眼，听到他想努力在他阴茎边呼吸发出的绝望的声音，感受到当他操着Malfoy的嘴时他喉咙的收紧。他更用力了。Ron闭上眼睛，身体紧绷，然后高潮了，耳鸣着，持续操进Malfoy嘴里。

然后他退了出来，身体依然因为愉悦嘶嘶着，Malfoy痉挛地吞咽。

“起来。”

Malfoy挣扎地站起来，眼泪挂在眼睛里。他看起来几乎是松了口气，用他一边赤裸的手臂擦着肿胀的嘴唇。

他很快认识到这是个错误。

“在沙发背上趴下来。”

Ron跟着他，Malfoy趴下来时，他的身体因为震惊和溃败而无力，他带着一种类似关心的情感拿出了假阴茎。Malfoy用一种尖利、惊人的声音呼吸。

“不想让你分心，”Ron回答了这个没有问出的问题，很高兴Malfoy学会了该怎么说话。他把假阴茎放在黑色架子上，然后拿了什么东西下来，：一根长长的，令人害怕的黑色鞭子。

“Harry告诉我你对别人用了钻心咒，在Voldemort的命令下。”Ron听见了一个轻微的声音，几乎像是哭诉，对于他的话。“我不会对你使用不可饶恕咒。但我会让你感到疼痛。”

他把鞭子挥了下来。它发出了嘶嘶的声音，尖锐危险地像是一条攻击的蛇。它看起来很恐怖，但Ron很快意识到他完全不知道怎么使用它。他瞄准他的背，但它猛地一转打到了他的腹部。一声惊讶的痛苦嘶嘶声回应，但几次击打之后也变得不受控制起来，Ron知道Malfoy已经猜到会发生什么了。如果Malfoy认为Ron无能，那他就没法正确执行自己的惩罚了；他的嘴巴绷紧，又捡起来一根桦条。他挥下它，带着一种令人愉悦的鞭子一样的声音，他享受Malfoy的畏惧。

“你想知道我最讨厌你什么吗，Malfoy？”Ron谈话般地说，把桦条抽上Malfoy的大腿。这个粗鲁的拍打让Malfoy的膝盖颤抖，几乎倒下来，手指在紫色材料的沙发上收紧。“你让食死徒进来了。”另一个 _破裂声_ ，一声像被咬到的呻吟。“他们占领了一切，这都是你的错。”这次他打了屁股和大腿连接处最柔软的地方，Malfoy发出了一声尖锐又痛苦的呻吟。“最糟的是，你让Fenirir Greyback进来了。”他又用桦条鞭打了Malfoy，但在那之前Malfoy听到这个提醒后闭上的眼睛和痛苦收起的下巴。“你给我的哥哥留下了一辈子的疤。”

他拿着桦条放在身边好一会，然后踏步到Malfoy的后面。他一直贴近Malfoy直到他压了上去，感受到他被惩罚过的臀部、大腿隔着长袍的温暖，他知道粗暴的布料会加剧他的痛苦。“我保证过不给你这个漂亮的脸留下永久的痕迹。”他丢下桦条，两只手臂环上Malfoy，把他拉得更近。“所以我想我会在你身上咬下痕迹，让你偿还。”

Malfoy发出了一声小小的、受惊的声音，在他的手臂里扭动。Ron只是抱得更紧了，把他拉过来，直到背顶上他再次勃起的阴茎。一只手举起来抓进Malfoy的头发，把他的头向左边扭，无助地暴露出他长长的苍白脖子。另外一只向下到Malfoy的胯部。他开始粗鲁地揉搓Malfoy的阴茎，试图让他硬起来。Malfoy发出被激怒的尖叫，重新挣扎起来。Ron微微笑出声，惩罚地用力咬下。

Malfoy恸哭，像痛苦中的动物长而低的声音。Ron继续咬那个苍白的脖子；他接着吮吸起来，用力地，当他松口时一个粉色的明显痕迹出现在Malfoy的皮肤上。

“非常好。”Ron赞许地说，然后舔过它。Malfoy的整个身体在他的手臂里战栗，Ron感觉到Malfoy的阴茎明显抽搐了一下。

他因这个发现愉快地笑了一声，但没有停止强迫Malfoy的头歪向另一个角度。当他脖子的另一边暴露出来时Ron咬了下去，紧紧向下按住Malfoy脖子和肩膀交界的地方。

Malfoy痛苦地哀号，躬下身体躲避Ron的紧握。他只是更加用力地继续，啄咬Malfoy脖子的皮肤。当他留下一个可观的印记时，他又退开来。但，这次他继续舔他，柔软的舌头抚慰Malfoy的疼痛。Malfoy在他的怀中扭动，轻轻地呻吟。Ron向下伸出手，完全不意外地发现一个勃起顶上他的手。

他继续舔，粗暴地手淫Malfoy的阴茎。它在他手里很热，同时柔软而坚硬；Ron很享受它的触感，但更享受的是Malfoy在被他触碰时发出的无助的呻吟。他继续。Malfoy开始操他的手，呻吟变成了渴求——

Ron后退，把他推向了沙发。他让Malfoy渴求地颤抖着，眼睛圆睁，痛苦不堪。

“再趴下来。”Ron的声音变得又沉又坚定，和组成这个房间的黑色木头一样。

Malfoy照做了，依然在颤抖。Ron可以看见他的阴茎，通红坚硬并且湿润反光；Malfoy肯定浑身都敏感起来了，当他把桦条 _猛拍_ 在他苍白的臀部时，Malfoy _尖叫_ 。那高声的、痛苦的声音不绝地响彻这个石头房间，Ron感觉到他的胃被温暖的感觉冲刷，像一个熔岩瀑布，尤其想到这是他带来的。

他把桦条放在桌子上，然后回头打量他苍白的奴隶。“我想你已经吸取教训了，Malfoy。你为你的罪过付出代价了。”

Malfoy抬头一瞥他，充满希望的眼神透过汗湿的刘海望向他。Ron因为他的表情卑鄙地笑起来。“这不意味着你能走了，Malfoy。我一整晚都拥有你，记得吗？”

Malfoy吞咽了一下，脸上带着筋疲力尽的表情短暂地闭眼。

“就待在那儿一会，好吗？”

Ron走向那张大床。耸耸肩脱下他的长袍，他的自信完全与Malfoy早些时候笨拙的动作形成对比。他脱下鞋子和内裤，强迫自己不要脸红，或者其他什么因为Draco Malfoy正在看着他全裸而产生的反应。他瞥了一眼Malfoy，卑微、苍白又愁眉苦脸，眼睛闭着，因为筋疲力尽、痛苦的羞耻，屁股上的红痕和脖子上的牙印。这些东西鼓足了他。

他躺在床上，在大枕头上找到舒适的地方。“看着我。”

Malfoy回头照做。他不敢鲁莽地看，而是用他头发后面的害羞眼睛向上看着他。

“你给我留下了一些麻烦，Malfoy。”Ron指着他勃起的阴茎做了一个过分的手势。“你得做些什么。”

“我——什么？”Malfoy的声音拔高了，很不确定，疲倦和痛苦在之中游动，像是万花筒破碎的部分。

“过来。”

Malfoy照做了。他站在高高的床的一边，依然沉默，眼睛服从地向下看，等待他的命令。

“你要骑我的老二。”Ron伸手向他，把他拉到了床上。他的大手坚定地放在Malfoy瘦削的臀部上，引导这个精疲力尽的金发男孩跨坐在他身上。“很好，现在你要坐在我的老二上，Malfoy，然后你要骑我。你会完成所有工作——你最好让我感觉舒服。你在我的老二上操自己操得越好，你让你自己看起来越火辣，就能越快结束。到时候，你就可以走了。”

Malfoy甚至没有怒视他就照做了，完全陷入了屈服中。他用手在Ron的肩膀上支撑着自己，用力压那里的肌肉。他缓慢地把自己沉进Ron粗大、怒张的阴茎。Ron渴望地看着他的眼睛。那个假阴茎很长，但不粗，而且Ron没有好好润滑他的阴茎：Malfoy一定很痛苦。紧绷的屁股滑上罗恩的阴茎，他咬着他的下嘴唇，试图忍住小声的呜咽。最终，他完成了这项工作，坐在了Ron的根部。Ron看到Malfoy那根依然坚挺的阴茎在浅色卷发中站着，笑了笑。

Ron被完全包裹住时发出了很满足的呻吟。“操，Malfoy，你太适合干这个了。唯一比复仇更美好的就是你甜美的屁股。”他的手伸向Malfoy后面，开始爱抚他圆润的屁股，在滚烫、有红痕的臀部上抓紧。Malfoy发出了痛苦的抗议，更紧地在他的阴茎上收缩，稍微起身想要摆脱Ron的手。他在他的阴茎上起身的感觉让Ron呻吟。“很好，Malfoy。继续。”

Malfoy继续骑他的阴茎。一开始他的动作很笨拙僵硬；他想要动得更快，熬过这一切，但做不到。然而，很快，他适应了一种节奏让Ron呻吟。

Malfoy苍白的身体在他身上移动，诱惑着他。Ron带着雀斑的大手向上移动到Malfoy苍白的胸部，享受着他粗糙的手粗暴地在他柔软的白色肌肤上游走，玷污他贵族的外貌。他的手拖动走过Malfoy全身，侵略、暴露的隐私的皮肤。Malfoy因为努力而变得粉红，他的脸在Ron摸他的时候变得痛苦；他向后畏缩了一点。看到Malfoy的恐惧，有什么东西在Ron的胃里燃烧，他扯了下Malfoy的乳头，带出痛苦的喘息。他的乳头又小又硬，因为Ron的捏挤变红。

Malfoy动得更快了；Ron不知道为什么，也许是为了脱离痛苦。他继续动着，在Ron的阴茎上操自己。他轻微地改变了角度，然后倒吸一口气，臀部抽动起来。

Ron得意地笑了。看起来Malfoy刚刚发现了他的前列腺。

他喘气，开始对着它戳刺，脸更红了起来，他的阴茎完全硬了。Ron看着他，因为Malfoy的欲望而向后动着。他突然想要Malfoy因他崩溃——只是因他——他用一只手环住Malfoy的阴茎。

“不要！”Malfoy的声音充满了痛苦，他焦虑地拍打着Ron，试图把他的手推开。

“别动，Malfoy。”Ron严厉地说道。“你依然是我的：这个晚上还没有结束。”

所以他继续帮他手淫，逼出他的快感，尽管他因痛苦和悲伤啜泣着。Malfoy现在发现了自己的前列腺，他没法停止操自己，他在Ron的手和阴茎之间抽动，尽管他的脸因为用力而变粉，他的额头皱起痛苦的皱纹。Ron收紧了手，他因为Malfoy的呻吟而笑出来。然后Malfoy高潮了，无助地，摇着他的头；他脸上的表情，在Ron阴茎上的收缩，紧接着Ron带到了一个此生最猛烈的一个高潮。

结束后，他躺在那喘息。Malfoy依然坐在那里。Ron认为他看到了眼泪。

他推开Malfoy。Malfoy没有骨头似的倒在右边，在他落下的地方一动不动，躺在被子上：松软的、被打败的、毫无生命力的。

Ron坐起来开始穿衣服，他急切渴望出去。不知道为什么。Malfoy还在他倒下的地方躺着，身体被今晚的痕迹覆盖着：那是Ron的占有。他的肢体在尴尬的位置上，他几乎面部朝下，他白金色的头发盖在他的脸上。

穿好衣服，Ron走近了。“Malfoy？”他有点不确定地说，冰冷和不适窜上他的心头。“Malfoy？”

Malfoy轻微动了一下，好像从沉眠中醒来。他用沉重犹豫的动作支撑在床上，面对着Ron。

他的眼睛在他的脸上看起来巨大，暗沉的眼睛睁大，瞳孔只能看到细微的灰色在周围。他白金色的头发完完全全乱了，被汗水和泪水粘在脸上。

“Weasley？”Malfoy听起来几乎是可怜的。

“嗯？”Ron的声音突然间很嘶哑；他几乎说不出话。

“我被原谅了吗？”


End file.
